Kingdom Hearts NG Zexal
by musicaltigresa
Summary: Hey guys! So my OC Katrina the Cat has been living in Heartland City For 6 months and has a secret that her friends don t know; she s a keyblade wielder! Her friends eventually find out, but not the way anyone expected. New friends and allies team up to stop the evil that threatens the worlds. Will they succeed? Read to find out. Rating may go up.


Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure Pt. 1

**musicaltigresa: Hello everyone, and welcome to my fourth story!**

**Katrina: Are you taking a break from the Truth or Dare and in the real world with the zexal crew stories?**

**m.t: Yup, but this one will rock!**

**Yuma: How come?**

**m.t: That`s because this story will be extremely **_**long.**_

**Tori: Really?**

**m.t: Heck yeah! Especially because it`s a crossover with you guys and **_**Kingdom Hearts.**_

**Yami: So what is the story about?**

**m.t: You`ll see. Sora, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Sora: Sure. Musicaltigresa does not own any of the anime, book, game, and movie characters in this story. She only owns her OC Katrina the Cat.**

**m.t: Thanks Sora! Now onto the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/Heartland Middle School/ Normal P.O.V.**

In a second year classroom, there was a girl, who was an orange cat, named Katrina. The thing that set her apart from the other second year students wasn`t that she was a cat, but that she wore the first year uniform! The uniform consisted of a white sleeveless blouse with a pink strip on it, a pink skirt, and black socks with light brown shoes. She told the principal that she wanted to wear the first year uniform because she liked it better. After many hours of arguing, she was allowed to wear the uniform. The reason that she is in the second year class is because she answered the toughest problem ever. Right now she is in her Language class. 'I wonder how he`s doing.', Katrina thought to herself. " Blah blah blah nouns blah blah periods blah blah blah.", the teacher said, even though Katrina wasn`t listening. She then turned to her friend and whispered," This is a boring class. Don`t you agree, Shark?" Shark turned to her and whispered back," To you maybe." When Katrina first arrived in the higher grade, as soon as she met Shark they were friends. Shark had gotten used to Katrina drawing in class. Since her IQ was really high, she was allowed to do anything that didn`t disrupt class. The drawings that she showed him were really realistic. She was also a great singer. He got used to everything about her. But the other day when she sang a song titled "Simple and Clean", she was distracted everyday from then on. She stopped drawing in class and two days ago when she wasn`t looking he looked in her bag and didn`t see her sketchpad. That got him worried, she always had her sketchpad with her no matter what. He had confronted her about it before but she would always say that there`s nothing wrong.

The bell rang for school to be done for the day and Shark decided to confront her again, but she had already left. 'D #$ it! Guess I`ll try again tomorrow', he thought to himself. With that in mind he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/Katrina`s P.O.V./**

When the bell rang I left as quickly as I could to avoid Shark and the questions that he surely would`ve asked me. I also ran out because I needed to go to Heartland Tower and pack my stuff. I was just about to leave the courtyard when an all too familiar voice shouted, "I`m gonna beat the Barians and high-five the sky!" I thought to myself,' Oh crap, it`s Yuma!', and then, to my displeasure, he spotted me. "Hey, Katrina! Wait up!" he shouted as he ran up to me. Following him was Tori, Yuma`s childhood friend, and Astral, Yuma`s duel spirit friend. Unknown to the three of them, I could see and hear Astral from the moment he arrived."What`s up, Yuma?", I asked. "You heading to Heartland Tower?", he asked. I nodded while saying, " Yeah, Kite`s still letting me stay to keep Hart company." Then Tori asked, " Hey, Katrina, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I hesitated to answer her question, and to my dismay, Astral noticed. "Yuma, why is she hesitating to answer? She usually never hesitates to answer an invite to, how you say 'hang out'." The part that stung the most from what he had just said was that it was all true. I never, and I mean never hesitate. But there was a reason why I am, I just can`t say. That`s why I replied, "Sorry, Yuma. I`m busy tomorrow." That wasn`t a lie, I am going to be busy. Yuma`s smile disappeared when I said that, I mentally flinched. "Alright, see you tomorrow.", Yuma said as I walked away. "See you tomorrow." I said back. I said that even though it wasn`t true. I`m not going to see any of them for awhile, actually. On the walk to Heartland Tower, I realized that this was probably the last time I would see Heartland City in its futuristic glory. When I reached the doors to the tower I whispered to myself, "I`ll see you soon Sora, Donald, and Goofy." With that I went inside for maybe the last time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/Next Day: Dueling Period/ Normal P.O.V. **

During Duel Period, Shark looked for Katrina, the reason behind it is because he didn`t see her in class that whole day. After a few more minutes of searching and with no luck he stopped. "Where the hell is she?" he swore under his breath. He then saw Yuma, Astral, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, and Ray walking around talking about dueling. He didn`t like the idea of asking other people for help, but this time it was urgent. He walked over to them and he didn`t notice that Astral had come out of the key. "Yuma, Shark is walking over here.", Astral said. Yuma replied with an annoyed glare, but when he turned and saw the purple-haired duelist he was surprised. " Hey Shark, what`s up?", Yuma asked. When Shark looked Yuma in the eyes, Yuma knew something was wrong. "Has anyone seen Katrina today?", he asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "No, haven`t seen her." Yuma replied. Shark looked a bit disappointed when he said that. Yuma noticed this. "What`s wrong?", Yuma asked. Shark got serious again. "It`s the way Katrina has been acting. She stopped drawing in class and when I tried to help, she said nothing was wrong." Yuma and the others were completely stunned when he said that. "Then something must be wrong if she isn`t even drawing.", Tori said, a hint of worry in her voice. Just then Astral sensed that a familiar presence was nearby and he looked up and when he did he was stunned. Tori looked at Astral and saw the look on his face. "You okay, Astral?", Tori asked. Then she noticed he was looking upward and followed his gaze and gasped. Yuma noticed the gasp. "Tori, are you okay?", he asked. Tori then pointed upward. "Y-Yuma, l-look!", she stuttered. He followed her pointing and saw none other than Kite, with the help of Orbital 7, flying toward them with a look of both frustration and concern on his face. He landed not too far from the group and started walking toward them. "K-Kite?! What`re you doing here?", Yuma asked. When Kite was finally at hearing range in front of the group, he looked at Yuma, Astral, and Shark and asked in a mix of harshness and worry, "Have you three seen Katrina?" The three of them shook their heads 'no' and he looked even more worried than before. "Why are you so concerned?", Shark asked harshly. Kite then glared daggers at him and replied, "I`m concerned because she is also my friend." Then his glare subsided as he continued. " It`s not just me that`s worried, Hart is worried, too." Silence followed what he had said. The silence was broken when Orbital 7 spoke up. " M-Maybe we should start looking together to cover m-more g-ground." After he finished saying that everyone was looking at the small robot, except Kite who was glaring at him intensely. Orbital 7 was about to take back what he said when Tori stepped up. " That`s actually not a bad idea.", she said. Everyone else were okay with that, all except Kite and Shark. They both were scowling, not liking the idea of working together. Tori saw this and said, " Do you two have any other ideas other than working together?" They both went wide-eyed and stayed silent. " I thought so.", Tori said with a look of triumph on her face. As they both sighed in defeat, a thought came to Yuma. " So…. When are we going to look for Katrina?", he asked. Orbital 7 came back into the conversation. " N-Now would be the b-best." Tori looked at him completely confused. "Why?", she asked. Everyone looked at Orbital 7, waiting for him to answer. " B-Because after master K-Kite and m-master Hart went to bed, I saw master K-Katrina grabbing all of her b-belongings and pack them in her suitcase.", Orbital 7 explained. Everyone, including Astral, stood there completely shocked at what they heard. Yuma recovered quickly and said, " Then it`s important that we look for her now then." Everyone agreed, except Tori remembered something. "Guys, we can`t just leave school! We`d get expelled if we did that!", she practically yelled. Everyone gave this a thought and were pretty disappointed about it. Suddenly, Ray had an idea. "I know, how about Yuma, Tori, Shark, and Kite go looking and the rest of us will cover for you. That`s a good idea, right?", he asked. Everyone looked at him in astonishment of what he had suggested. "That is a good idea! Nice job Ray!", Yuma said. "Thanks Yuma!", Ray said. " You guys need to hurry if you want to find her.", Cathy said. "We`ll cover you as long as we can, and you guys might want to hurry. We don`t know how long we can cover you.", Flip said. "Then lets get going!", Yuma said while smiling. "Lets find Katrina!", they all exclaimed while running out of the courtyard of the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**/Heartland City Harbor/ Katrina`s P.O.V.**

I was at the harbor with all of my belongings in my suitcase. I felt bad about not saying goodbye to everyone, but I couldn`t tell them I was a keyblade wielder, even if I wanted to. It`s against the rules to tell anyone in a world that`s not being attacked by the Heartless that you own a keyblade. After I go through the portal, I`ll be at Disney Castle to meet up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy and head out on another adventure. I just hope nothing bad happens like last time. While I was thinking, I didn`t notice Yuma, Astral, Tori, Kite, and Shark running towards me and calling my name. It was time to open the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: musicaltigresa: I`ll stop here.**

**Katrina: But it was just getting good. X(**

**m.t.: Sorry, but the other part should be out soon.**

**Katrina: I hope so! **

**Yami: When will me and Yugi get in this story?**

**m.t.: Can`t say, that`d give spoilers. **

**Zim: When will I get in this filthy story, cat girl?!**

**Katrina: You`re not for awhile, Zim.**

**Zim: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Gir: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!**

**Donald: The next chapter is titled:**

**The Start of an Adventure Part 2**

**Jaden: Don`t you dare miss it!**

**Katrina and m.t.: Please review! See you next time! **


End file.
